Grande
by Liz Rogers
Summary: Después de haberle preguntado a Steve si ese beso que se dieron en el centro comercial era el primero desde 1945, Natasha tenía otra duda que no tenia nada que ver con el beso o la vida amorosa de Steve sino si con el suero del supersoldado otra parte también creció y la tiene grande.
1. Chapter 1

**Grande**

Steve y Natasha iban yendo para el lugar donde entrenaba Steve para el ejercito antes de tener el suero del supersoldado ese era lugar de donde provenía la información del pendrive que le dio Fury a Steve. Después de haberle preguntado a Steve si ese beso que se dieron en el centro comercial era el primero desde 1945, Natasha tenía otra duda que no tenia nada que ver con el beso o la vida amorosa de Steve, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza y miedo de como podría reaccionar Steve y eso es raro porque la Viuda Negra no le tiene miedo a nada pero si quería sacarse esa duda no le quedaba otra que preguntarle a Steve.

-Oye Steve, tengo otra pregunta que hacerte- dijo Natasha.

-¿Es sobre si todavía soy virgen?- le preguntó Steve.

-Bueno, no exactamente- le dijo Natasha, sonrojándose un poco, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella no era una cobarde, si la dejaba en medio de la carretera no importaba, podía conseguirse otro transporte haciendo dedo o simplemente robarlo y después ir a buscarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Adelante preguntalo, ahora me dejaste intrigado.

-A ti te pusieron el suero del supersoldado ¿no?- Steve asintió y Natasha continuo, -y tu cuerpo creció, aumentando tus músculos pero lo quiero saber es si otra cosa de tu cuerpo también creció.

-¿A que parte de mi cuerpo te refieres?- preguntó él.

-Te lo diré si no vas a pensar mal de mi ni me dejas en medio de la carretera- le dijo ella

-Dilo, no voy a pensar mal de ti y no te dejaría tirada en la carretera después de todo lo que has hecho

-Bueno, me refería a tu pene- le dijo un poco un poco avergonzada Natasha.

-¿Quieres decir si mi pene creció?- le dijo algo sonrojado Steve.

-Si, ¿lo tienes más grande ahora?- le preguntó Natasha

-Emm si, lo tengo más grande, ¿quieres verlo?- le dijo Steve inocentemente sin segundas intenciones.

-¡No! No es necesario, mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Natasha, pero en realidad ella tenía un poco de curiosidad de que tan grande lo tiene.

-Bien, ¿qué paso en Budapest con Clint?- le peguntó Steve.

-Eso no tienes que saberlo, si quieres te puedo contar cosas de otras misiones.

-Ok, ahora que respondiste tus dudas, yo tengo una duda que quisiera sacarme- dijo Steve.

-Muy bien, habla- le dijo Natasha.

-¿Qué es la felación?- le preguntó Steve.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- se sorprendió Natasha.

-Lo leí de una revista que estaba en la habitación de Clint.

-¿No te enseñaron que no revisa las cosas ajenas? Clint es un pervertido.

-Yo no revisé nada, solo fui a buscarlo a su habitación, entre y encontré esa revista en el suelo- le dijo algo apenado Steve.

-Es sexo oral- le dijo Natasha.

-¿Sexo oral?

-Si, eso que preguntaste significa sexo oral.¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el sexo oral? ¿No tuviste clases de educación sexual?

-Si, se lo que es y si tuve clases de educación sexual, solo que me sorprendió, eso es todo.

-Te lo dije, Clint es un pervertido y Stark también, no te juntes mucho con ellos sino te van a pervertir- le dijo algo molesta, ya hablaría con Clint.

-Ok, ahora que me acuerdo, Tony me regaló para Navidad unas películas triple X

-¿No me digas que las vistes?

-Solo una y ni siquiera la termine de ver- le dijo Steve.

-Hiciste bien, si las hubieras mirado todas te hubieras vuelto un pervertido- le dijo Natasha.

Si ella supiera que él a veces le mira el escote disimuladamente de su traje negro porque si ella se da cuenta seguro lo castra y lo deja sin descendencia. Tiene que hacerle caso a Nat y alejarse un poco de Stark y Barton sino lo van a pervertir más.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la caída de SHIELD y HYDRA cada uno tomó caminos diferentes. Steve se fue junto con Sam a buscar a Bucky, el Soldado del Invierno y hacerlo recordar quien era, y Natasha se fue a conseguirse otra identidad luego de que ahora que su nombre real y sus identidades falsas que usó las sabe todo al mundo cundo filtró todos lo secretos de SHIELD y HYDRA y eso también incluía información suya. Así que después de meses sin verse al fin se iban a ver, se habían mantenido en contacto a través de llamadas y mensajes pero nunca acordaron verse hasta hoy. Habían acordado de verse en el centro comercial para ir a almorzar en un restaurante que hubiera allí.

Steve Rogers estaba muy nervioso debido a la cita que iba a tener con Natasha, bueno en realidad no era una cita, sólo iba a ir comer con una amiga, su mejor amiga de hecho. Tenía un gran lío, en realidad dos, primero: no tenía ni idea de que ponerse, realmente quería verse bien para su encuentro con Natasha; segundo: ¿cómo iba a decirle que no pudo hacerle el favor que le pidió de pedirle una cita a Sharon? Sinceramente no podía hacerlo, ni tampoco quería porque era a ella, a Natasha Romanoff a quien quería pedirle una cita, le gustaba mucho, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y la extrañaba por eso estaba muy ansioso de que llegara la hora que habían dicho para verse.

Y si vamos con Natasha, su situación no era muy diferente que digamos, tenía el mismo dilema sobre que ponerse, eso es típico de las mujeres pero a ella casi nunca le pasaba eso. Se podía notar la desesperación de la Viuda Negra al tener su habitación toda desordenada y con ropa tirada por todo su cuarto, al igual que Steve quería verse bien para su encuentro y también lo extrañaba.

Al final Steve decidió ponerse una camisa azul marino, Natasha en una ocasión le dijo que el azul le quedaba bien, unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos negros. Y ella se puso un vestido blanco y negro con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Era la hora acordada y Steve ya estaba ahí, puntual como siempre, luego de unos quince minutos llega Natasha tarde por culpa del maldito trafico, Steve ya estaba pensando que lo iba a dejar plantado.

-Hola Steve, siento haber llegado tarde pero es que había mucho transito, ya sabes como es la ciudad de Nueva York- se disculpó Natasha.

-Hola Nat y no te preocupes a cualquiera le puede pasar- la saludó Steve y no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo -¿Nat? ¿Desde cuando me dices Nat?

Steve se sonrojó y trató de explicarse -¿No te gusta que te llame así? Es que como eres mi amiga.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara, de hecho me gusta. Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Fueron a un restaurante elegido por Natasha, ambos pidieron lo mismo y mientras esperaban la comida se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con tu búsqueda?- le preguntó Natasha.

Steve suspiro- No muy bien, aún no lo encuentro y no deja casi ninguna pista, se sabe esconder muy bien.

-Lo siento, pero piénsalo bien, HYDRA no se hundió del todo y es posible que también lo estén buscando, para capturarlo o para matarlo, es lógico que se este escondiendo pero mirale el lado bueno estas viajando por el mundo y conociendo lugares nuevos.

-Bueno si, no lo había visto de esa forma aunque lo que menos hago es pasear pero de vez cuando Sam me lleva a visitar lugares para que vea el mundo.

-Eso es bueno, le tendré que agradecer cuando lo vea. ¿Iras a la fiesta que va a hacer Stark? Todos los vengadores están invitados.

-Si, voy a ir, por algo estoy aquí en Nueva York- le dijo Steve.

-No te ves muy entusiasmado que digamos, Tony me dijo que te tuvo que convencer mucho para que le dijeras que si vas a ir- le comentó Natasha.

-No estoy para fiestas, tengo que encontrar a Bucky- le dijo serio Steve.

-Pero no te vendría mal distraerte y divertirte un rato, además va a estar Thor, seguro que tiene muchas ganas de verte. También necesitas descansar, ¿no pensaras enfrentarte al Soldado del Invierno cansado de tanto buscarlo? La última vez te dejo en el hospital y créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ganas de volver a cuidarte en el hospital, eres muy imprudente, una vez te dio fiebre por ir a Alaska desabrigado y te tuve que cuidar. No soy enfermera ¿sabes?

De repente llega el mozo con la comida no dándole tiempo Steve de contestarle, él suspira aliviado al ver que se vio salvado, no quería responderle a Nat y también tenia hambre.

Comieron en silencio, luego de terminar de comer Natasha le hace una pregunta:

-¿Quieres algún postre?

-Eh no lo se, tal vez- le contesta Steve.

-Bueno, yo voy al baño, mientras decide y puedes pedir lo que quieras, no tardo- le dice Natasha.

Natasha al cabo de unos minutos llega a la mesa y le pregunta a Steve:

-¿Pediste algo?

-Si, pedí un pastel de manzana, espero que te guste- le contestó a Steve.

-Me imaginaba que ibas a pedir eso. Oye ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine esta noche?

-Me parece bien, estuve hablando con Clint y me recomendó que vaya a ver 50 Sombras de Grey.

Natasha de la sorpresa se atraganto un poco con su bebida y al principio se molesto un poco pero después sonrió y pensó que esa era su oportunidad de saber que tan grande lo tenía, es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber y además a ella le gusta mucho Steve.

-Entonces vamos a ver esa, Maria también me la recomendó. Hay una función a las 22:00, me acabo de fijar en este folleto que traje- Natasha le mostró un papel con los horarios del cine.

-Perfecto, ¿te parece bien que te pase a buscar?

-Me parece bien, me estoy quedando un hotel. Ya terminamos de comer, es hora de pagar- le dijo Natasha e iba a sacar su billetera de la cartera para pagar pero Steve la detuvo diciéndole:

-Descuida, yo invito.

Natasha suspiro, no le iba a a contradecir porque sabia que era un terco- Esta bien pero yo pago las entradas del cine.

-Ok- dijo Steve y le sonrió.

Horas más tarde Natasha y Steve ya estaban en el cine, habían comprado las entradas y ahora estaban haciendo la fila para compran pop y refresco, mientras esperan Steve le pregunta a Natasha.

-¿Sabes sobre que se trata la película?

-No, pero no creo que sea una mala película si Clint y Maria la recomendaron.

-Tienes razón, ¿pop dulce o salado?

-Dulce- le contesta ella.

Estaba en la sala de cine mirando la película, al principio todo iba bien, Steve se dio cuenta en seguida que era una película romántica, eso no le molestaba pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver las escenas de sexo, que no eran explicitas de la películas. A Natasha le parecía más divertido y entretenido ver la cara de Steve al mirar esas escenas subidas de tono que mirar la película.

-¿Sabias de que se trataba la película, verdad?- le preguntó Steve.

-Si, ¿acaso no te gusto la peli?- le dijo Natasha y cuando lo vio, él se veía sonrojado y si veías su entrepierna se podía notar su erección, a ella le pareció sexy verlo así.

-No es eso pero me podrías haber dicho.

Entonces se van acercando cada vez más, Steve piensa que ya no puede aguantar más que necesita besarla y la besa, fue un beso suave y lento al principio pero después se volvió más apasionado, con deseo.

-Me gustas, Natasha.

-Tú también me gustas pero no soy buena para ti. ¿Me hiciste el favor que te pedí?

-Eso no me importa y sabes que no lo hice.

-Tengo mis números en rojo.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho en tu pasado sino lo que eres ahora y lo que harás. Te uniste a SHIELD y a los Vengadores para redimirte.

Entonces a Natasha no le importo nada más y volvió a besarlo con pasión, con deseo.

-Veo que la película te excito- le dijo Natasha con una sonrisa pícara.

Steve se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, Natasha aprovecha y le dice -¿En tu apartamento o en el hotel?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo vamos a hacer en la primera cita?- le pregunta Steve.

-Esto no fue una cita, estamos en siglo 21, lo vamos a hacer a mi manera.

-Entonces vamos a mi apartamento, Sam no esta.

-Perfecto, vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Iban llegando al apartamento besándose, de pronto Natasha lo detiene y dice:

-¿Donde esta tu escudo?

-En mi habitación, ¿por qué?

-Quedate aquí, te tengo una sorpresa, cunando te avise entras.

Natasha fue a su habitación y después de un minuto lo llama para que entre. Steve cuando entra se quedo muy sorprendido, estaba Natasha desnuda solamente cubriéndose con su escudo. Steve pensó que era la imagen más hermosa y erótica que haya visto y eso lo excito aún más.

-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

-Si, te ves hermosa

Ella se levanta entonces él la ve completamente desnuda. Natasha se le acerca y le dice seductoramente:

-Sabes, esto no es justo, tú aún estas vestido. Entonces ella le arranca la camisa dejando ver esos perfectos abdominales, luego le baja el pantalón junto con el bóxer y ve lo bien dotado que esta el Capitán América.

-Vaya si tenia razón, la tienes grande- le dijo Natasha. Steve se sonroja y no piensa quedarse ahí parado, la vuelve a besar y la lleva hacia la cama. Ya en la cama él empieza a descender y le empieza a besar el cuello, le deja unos chupones, Natasha gime ante lo que él le hace. Steve sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, entonces él los besa, los chupa y los succiona. Él piensa que de algo le sirvieron las películas que le regaló Tony y cree que lo esta haciendo bien por como gime Natasha.

-Ahora es mi turno- le dice Natasha y ella empieza a besarle el cuello, baja y llega a su torso y lo besa, besa ese perfecto cuerpo que tiene. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna y le toca su miembro que esta erecto y duro, ella esta tan excitada, lo necesita tenerlo adentro.

-Steve, hazlo, te necesito dentro

-¿Segura?

-Si

Entonces Steve la penetra lento y suave como todo un caballero porque eso es lo que es. Ambos gimen y más Natasha que piensa que siente increíblemente bien y placentero tenerlo dentro. Él la empieza a embestir al principio lento y despacio, Natasha no paraba de gemir y le pide que vaya más rápido. -Más, más rápido- Él la obedece y la penetra más rápido y fuerte. No pasa mucho tiempo para que los dos alcancen en clímax. Ambos están agotados y sudados.

-¿No lo hice tan mal, verdad?- le pregunta Steve a Natasha.

-Estuviste increíble, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Te quiero, Natasha- le dice Steve.

-También te quiero, Steve- le contesta Natasha.


End file.
